Tori Short Story 3 - DANGEROUS NIGHTS
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tori is woken late at night - or early in the morning - by a pounding on her door, which reveals an injured person that only she can fix! Adorableness guaranteed!


A/N: Here's another short story! I wrote it all last night, so I didn't really get a chance to edit it! Hopefully it's not too bad!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Thumping found its way through Tori's subconscious. Groaning she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and turned over. The sound only intensified. Groaning louder Tori slowly opened her eyes and blinked into the darkness, trying to figure out where she was. She stared around dumbly into the pitch black of a very unfamiliar room before realizing that she was in Jason's safe house. Tori had decided to crash at Jason's place even though he was on patrol. Usually she wouldn't, but they had had a date that night and got back very late. Too late to get to her dorm and she was too tired, she had not been sleeping well. Plus her dorm room was small, cramped and she was stuck with a small twin bed not the nice and comfy king sized bed Jason had. His place won and Tori had curled up and fallen asleep faster than it took for Jason to get ready for patrol.

The loud banging vibrated through the room again, annoying Tori. She had just woken up form one of the best night's sleep she's had in a long time. Groggily she stumbled out of the bed, kicking sheets that tried to tangle up her legs and stomped over to the nearest wall, resting herself against it she hazardously slapped the wall trying to find the light switch all while the banging intensified,

"Who the bloody hell is banging on a warehouse door at four in the morning?" Tori spat out too herself…her eyes widened…who would be banging on a warehouse door at four in the morning? Finally finding the light switch and smacking her hands over her eyes as the light blinded her she stumbled through the make-shift living room towards the 'front' door (really the second level of the warehouse that served as Jason's home). She stubbed her toe twice and was briefly thankful for the Electrum that prevented her from feeling pain before finally making it to the door. Tori knew she should be more suspicious and at least have a weapon with her, but she was bloody tired and knew she couldn't die. The worst was that it was a cop, or maybe someone from Jason's past, but Tori figured she could take them. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, ready for anything.

Jason stood there, leaning against the room frame with a lazy expression on his face. Tori blinked in shock and surprise at him. He should still be on patrol, what is he doing here? Tori opened her mouth to ask the question but he spoke before she could,

"Finally. Took you forever to get to the damn door," he said, though his words sounded slurred and before Tori could react, he slumped forwards. His full weight coming down on Tori,

"Jason— _ack!"_ She cried, barely catching him as they both hit the floor. Panic setting in she quickly flipped him over and patted his face, as well as peeled back his eyelids trying to see if they reacted to the light. He didn't wake up but his pupils reacted the way they should, that was a good sign. Tori then patted him down trying to find the cause of his collapse, all the while trying not to overly panic. She had never really had to take care of one of the family members when they returned from patrol like this. That was Alfred's job, he was the family doctor along with Leslie Thompkins and they were the ones everyone turned to for medical help. What was Jason thinking coming _here_ instead of the Batcave,

"Jason you idiot," Tori muttered to herself as she kept patting him down until she finally found a sticky wet mess of blood pooling around his side. Swallowing she pulled of his jacket before looking at his kevlar vest with the red bat insignia on it, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the wound without getting it off, "Okay Jay, this may be uncomfortable and hurt you, but it must be done," Tori whispered into his ear as she stood and moved to behind his head before pulling him up by the underarms and dragging him across the floor.

Blood smeared the flooring of the warehouse as she did so, which was worrying and annoying since she would have to _clean_ that freaking flooring before looking down at herself to see a bit of blood in her braided hair and some on her shirt,

"Great, this is just great. I look like Carrie…or a minor version of her," she muttered as she lugged Jason up onto the couch, earning a muffled groan and a half-hearted cough, "I know, I know, I'm sorry," Tori said as she grabbed her dagger from the coffee table and started to cut away the kevlar. Sure, he'd have to go to Alfred—who he should have gone to in the first place!—to get it sewed back up, but it was the only way Tori could help him.

She then grabbed one of the many first aid kits Jason kept at the warehouse and a wet cloth from the kitchen before kneeling by Jason's side again. The wound's bleeding had died down a bit, but it was still nasty looking. It was shallow, but long and ridged that swept along the curve of his hip almost to his belly button. Stifling her brief observation on how cute his belly button was she quickly washed the cut first with water, then with alcohol…which earned a slight cry of pain from Jason…though he didn't wake. Tori knew he was trying to stay asleep so that the bleeding would slow and because it was just the best thing to do when injured, but it was hard, especially when people poked and prodded you,

"Shh, Jay, you're fine. I've got you," Tori said, taking a moment to smooth down his rain drenched hair. Tori had no idea where he had come from or how rainy it had been. He should have called for help…she and Jason were going to have words in the morning.

Tori turned back to fixing up the wound. She threaded a surgical needle and moved to start her stitching, only to stop…one thing preventing her form continuing…the Lab. She'd been cut open like this and then sewed back together like a rag doll…Tori shook her head, this wasn't about _her_ , this was about her _boyfriend_ who was _bleeding_ and hurt and in need of her help,

"—and who's bleeding all over our sofa," Tori muttered to herself, briefly—yet again—, pleased at using the royal 'our' and 'we.' It's the best thing and feeling when you can refer to furniture as both of the couple members things. Shaking her head again Tori got to sewing. It took thirty stitches total to seal the wound completely. Tori then wiped it down with warm water and alcohol again before wrapping it tightly with a patch of cotton cloth and an ace bandage. Getting the bandage around his lower torso was hard, but once complete, he looked cleaner and better than before, Alfred would be proud. With the biggest problem solved Tori then checked him over for any other injuries and other than a sprained wrist, there seemed to be nothing else wrong except that Jason was shivering. Being out in the rain probably did more damage than good. Huffing and hoisting Jason up again she shuffled with him over to the bed and placed him on it, careful of his stitches before pulling the blankets up to his chin and placing a kiss on his forehead. Tori then pulled a poofy sofa chair by the bed and collapsed in it. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sunlight seared Tori's eyelids, but that wasn't what woke her. Someone's hand was grabbing hold of her's. Starting awake Tori blinked down at Jason who looked up at her with a crinkled nose,

"Sorry," he said,

"Sorry? You're _sorry?_ You scared me half to death Jason! I don't know shit about medical attention! Why didn't you go to Alfred?" Tori demanded, she didn't' mean to yell, but she had been worried and frustrated and feared that she'd done a bad job,

"You did a fine job Tori," Jason said, gingerly sitting up and glancing at his side, "Fifty-three," he said, grazing the wound with his pointer finger. A wound that now joined fifty-two other scars scattered over his body like a map of misfortune and a story of bravery. He winced at his own touch,

"Do you need something for the pain?" Tori asked, immediately worried again,

"Yes please,"

"Oh, _please_ is it? Why is it when you're wounded you have better manners than when you're not?" Jason smiled thinly,

"Because, I was the one that worried you," he said, taking hold of her hand as she gave him the pill. He played with her fingers as they sat in silence for a moment or two, "I didn't go to Alfred, because I was too far away. I was closer to here,"

"How close?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow,

"…eighteen blocks," Tori's mouth dropped,

"That is not close! Not when you are _injured_ and when it's _raining!"_ Tori said, "Why didn't you call for help?" Jason frowned, "you know why," Tori could feel her expression turn thunderous,

"Your pride will get you killed again one day," Tori said, ignoring the angry look she got, "They're your _family_ Jason. They are there for you whether you like it or not and you need to learn to like it. One day you'll be hurt and I may not be there for you, or Kori and Roy. And I don't want to lose you like that," Jason frowned,

"It's not that easy," he said, "I've done plenty of things they're not proud of. A lot of them directed at my family," Tori smiled dryly,

"They'll have to learn to get over that, they're stuck with you," she said, "Trust me. They'll help despite what you've done in the past, you're their brother and you're Bruce's son. None of them would turn their back on you," she placed a hand on his cheek before frowning and moving her hand to his forehead, "I think you have a fever," she stated. Jason groaned, before coughing and leaning his head against her chest,

"My head is pounding…ung…I feel like shit," Tori chuckled before wrapping her arms around him and running a hand through his still slightly damp locks,

"Oh I see how it is. You get hurt, completely ignore the fact that you can go to the Batcave and wake me up at ass o'clock in the morning just so I can take care of you?" Jason just gave another moan, causing Tori to roll her eyes, "I'll make some soup, and then we can just cuddle here and watch movies. How does that sound?" she asked,

"It sounds like heaven," Jason said, pulling her closer before rolling over and yanking her down next to him,

"Careful of your stitches! I worked damn hard on them!" Tori scolded, though her heart wasn't really into the reprimanding part of it. She instead just burrowed closer to Jason and leaned her head on his shoulder, and waited for him to start snoring again with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Yay, cute adorable ending! Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
